User blog:Bryarcole/Martial Heroes- Suggestions List
Hi, I created this Blog Post with the purpose of informing PlaceRebuilder what Martial Heroes needs. All of these suggesions have taken me 2 days to analyze and write. These are my Suggestions for Martial Heroes: 'A Tutorial' The first thing this game needs is a Tutorial on how to play it, I have seen too many people leaving the game and asking "How do I play?" when they barely join. An average of 2 out of 10 people choose to leave the game instead of trying to figure out how to play it because of the major confusion. This game needs a tutorial to show newcomers how to play the game, if PlaceRebuilder doesn't add a tutorial soon more people will keep leaving. Something like "Welcome to Martial Heroes!" when you first join the Game. Make the Tutorial OBLIGATORY because if people just choose to X it out it will take a long time to figure out everything. So make it start with "How to Play". The tutorial must show everything about the game, but in the beginning it should show the most important things. The Skills, Stats, and Control panels, and how to use them. After those 3 main things are in the tutorial first, then you can go to the how to Order "Tea" and how to buy "Clothing" and how to superjump and such. 'Remove Bonuses from killing Civilians' The main reason why people kill "Civilians" aka level 0's, is for the 1 Gold, small amount of exp, and because it's faster. There should be a "Beginners Only" area where newcomers are allowed to fight their own kind instead of level 10 blackbelts and get killed instantly. In the Town make high levels gain 0 Gold, 0 Exp from killing Civillians. Make High levels gain absolutely NOTHING from killing civilans. Make Civilians "Not worth" killing. Make an extra teleporter in the Lobby next to the Teleporter to the Town that says "Beginners Arena" Maybe PlaceRebuilder can add the Old Arena map as the Beginners area. 'Swimming' I'm pretty sure everyone is well aware of this issue. Some may agree and some may not, but this is still a suggestion. When people kick you off of the map you just Die. Instantly. That is ridiculous and makes no sense, it takes the fun out of everything, add a swimming feature that allows you to swim all the way to the shore. Maybe you can add a steep slope to crawl back up the map. Eitherway, invisible walls is just even more ridiculous. Why would you add invisible walls? That takes the realism away from everything, so I suggest to add swimming when you touch the water. 'Different way to earn Gold' Yes you have see this right, we need another way to earn Gold. The only way you can earn Gold is by killing another player. This game's only point at the moment is to kill other players and gain Gold. This is insane, it's basically promoting Random Killing. Add another way to make Gold besides killing people, because most of the people who leave rage quit because high levels kill them to earn Exp and Gold. Heres an example how to make Gold without killing people. Lets say PlaceRebuilder adds Apple Trees, Place can add an extra key called "Search" to the control menu and you can drag it to any key you like. So lets say we drag the search key to the P key, and we climb a tree and press P. That allows us to "Search" the Tree and theres a 5/10 chance to find an apple in that tree. Lets say he adds a Bush, and when we go in that bush and press P again we have a 8/10 chance to find a BlueBerry. Now lets say PlaceRebuilder adds a Market place where you can sell all of the fruits that you gain, Since apples are uncommon to find they sell for 3 Gold, and since BlueBerries are Very Common to find it sells for 1 Gold. Once this game has a system like this implemented in it, there is no need to kill other players. 'Training Dummes' Whats the point in having a Dummy in the game if you can't even hit it? Make the Dummy able to take damage, and make it give you a very small amount of exp every time you hit it. This would make Random Killers stop killing civilians as well. Make sure you only get a small amount, for example you gain 2 exp every time you hit it, and level 0's have to hit it 20 times to level up. Level 1's have to hit it 40 times to level up. Level 2's have to hit it 80 times to level up. Level 3's have to hit it 160 times to level up. You get the Idea? Make it sorta like that so that you don't have insta leveling. Maybe Place can even make training dummies give you 0.5 exp to make them hit it more. But make sure to add about 6 Training dummies because people will fight over them if there is not enough. Well those are all of the Suggestions I have so far, I will keep adding more as I learn from the Game. These Suggestions are the first things PlaceRebuilder needs to fix because if they are not fixed soon the community will grow bitter, and everyone will hate each other. So leave your comments down below and tell me what you think about it. Category:Blog posts